


Shizuome

by Nightmary



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Difficult Decisions, Family, Hurt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not dialogue heavy, Omega Shizuo, Some minor spoilers, anger issues, cross-posted on fanfiktion.de, slightly unhealthy relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: Eine kurze episodenartige Geschichte, in der Shizuo Heiwajima ein Omega ist, unverändert seinem Bruder nahe steht, Izaya Orihara hasst und ab und zu Ikebukuro demoliert. Wer Romantik und lange Dialoge sucht, wird sie nicht finden, wer einen Shizuo sucht, der sowohl leicht reizbar als auch überlegt sein kann, der wird sie hier hoffentlich entdecken. :)





	1. Wahrscheinlich käme niemand auf den Gedanken, aber Shizuo ist ein Omega

Wahrscheinlich käme niemand auf den Gedanken, aber Shizuo ist ein Omega. Und keinesfalls einer von denen, die Spätblüher sind und sich deswegen nie gezeigt haben. 

Als kleine Kinder waren er und sein Bruder ständig beieinander. Sie hatten nicht viel Kontakt mit anderen. Weder mit Freunden, Shizuo konnte sich nicht an eine Freundschaft erinnern, Kasuka war immer beliebt, und ist es noch, aber blieb auch damals schon zu allen Menschen außer seinem Bruder auf Abstand, noch mit dem Rest ihrer Familie. Eine unsichtbare Mauer trennte sie beide vom Rest der Welt, eine Mauer, die sowohl von außen kam, als auch von innen, wo sie sie selbst aufrecht erhielten. Und keinen der beiden störte es, hinter dieser Mauer zu sein. Im Gegenteil.

Die Änderung kam mit der Zeit, in der Shizuo zu spüren begann, dass er etwas suchte, das er nicht recht fassen oder beschreiben konnte. Es verstörte ihn. In ihm bildete sich eine undefinierte, unverständliche Angst und Sorge, die ihn letztlich, da er nicht mit ihr umzugehen wusste, reizbar und aggressiv machte. Er fing an schnell in Wut zu geraten. Kleinste Dinge versetzten ihn in Rage und der Adrenalinschub ließ ihn Dinge zerbrechen, zerdrücken, werfen, hochheben und zerschlagen. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie es zu der Wut in ihm kam, oder warum er sich fühlte, wie er sich fühlte. Unabhängig von seiner Reizbarkeit zeigte sich auch, dass Shizuo sehr viel stärker war, als normale Menschen. Er nutze seine Körperkraft mehr als üblich, erklärte einmal ein Arzt, der seinen Fall untersuchte, als Shizuo im Krankenhaus lag, weil er seinen Körper überlastet hatte.

Sein kleiner Bruder wusste, dass Shizuo ein Omega war, bevor es ihm selbst klar wurde. Und stellte mit kaum sieben Jahren recht nüchtern fest, dass Shizuo weder wie die meisten anderen Omegas aussähe, rieche noch sich verhalte, was aber nichts daran ändere, dass er eben doch einer sei. Natürlich behielt er recht. Wenn er etwas sagt, dann hat er meistens recht. Außer er lügt. Was er meist nicht tut, weil er nie einen Sinn darin zu sehen gelernt hat. Er erzählte es keinem außer Shizuo selbst. Wahrscheinlich, weil er auch darin nie einen Grund gesehen hat, irgendwem mitzuteilen, dass sein Bruder ein Omega ist, oder weil es ihn nicht wirklich interessiert. Auch den Gedanken, dass Shizuos Unruhe und leichte Reizbarkeit Teil dessen sein könnte, dass er ein Omega ist, teilt er also nur mit dem anderen selbst.

Shizuo hat die Bemerkung seines Bruders ernst genommen und bald sein zweites Geschlecht bestätigt gefunden. Bevor die meisten anderen das ihre auch nur erfuhren. Wobei er sich fragt, wann genau es ihm eigentlich klar wurde, dass Kasuka wirklich recht hatte. Zu der Zeit, als er zum ersten Mal so wütend wurde, dass er mehr hob, als er hätte heben können sollen? Zu der Zeit, als er zum ersten Mal im Krankenhaus landete? Oder als er beinahe jemanden tötete, als er begann zu sagen und zu denken, er wolle töten, auch wenn er bei aller Wut doch nie wirklich, wirklich jemanden umbringen wollte. Nun, nicht permanent umbringen. Also nur so halb. So genau kann er den Zeitpunkt nicht sagen. Jedenfalls fühlt er schon sehr lange mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass er ein Omega ist.

Alles, was Shizuo an Gefühlsschwankungen und Gefühlsextremen bei seiner Geburt mitbekommen hat, scheint Kasuka zu fehlen. Er ist ein Beta mit Alphatendenz und es macht ihn für viele Menschen attraktiv, da er die Anziehungskraft eines Alphas hat, aber auch die emotionale Gefasstheit, die jenen oft fehlt, und gleichzeitig überlegt ist und oft beinahe stoisch. Einmal meinte Kasuka Shizuo habe genug Hormonschwankungen für sie beide und könne deshalb auch genug Emotionen für sie beide übernehmen. Die Bemerkung klang steif und wie als spräche er nicht über sich selbst und seinen Bruder, vielmehr von einem Forschungsbericht, einem medizinischem Befund, den er von einem schwarz-weiß-bedruckten Blatt vor sich ablese.

Ihre Mutter hat sich nicht viel um sie gekümmert. Anfangs war sie für sie da gewesen. Doch die Dinge begannen sich schnell zu ändern. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater hatten sich getrennt. Sie begann oft wegzugehen, konnte ihre beiden Söhne manchmal kaum ansehen. Ließ ihnen kurze Nachrichten, Vorräte im Kühlschrank, Geld für eine Woche, zwei Wochen. Shizuo und Kasuka versorgten sich selbst. Sie wussten, dass sie ihrer Mutter, so sehr sie Abstand von ihnen nahm, etwas bedeuteten. Viel bedeuteten. Dass etwas in ihr zerbrochen war. Sie war zwar keine Omega, hatte jedoch, so wie Kasuka Alpatendenzen, eine starke Tendenz. Und Omegas konnten von Natur aus schwer damit umgehen, wenn sie sich von ihrem Partner verstoßen fühlten, da ihr Körper dann Hormone ausschüttete, die sie depressiv und schwermütig machten und sie genauso launisch, unberechenbar und vergesslich ließen. Von dem Vater ihrer Söhne verlassen zu werden, zerbrach etwas in Shizuos und Kasukas Mutter.

Die Brüder waren auffällig. Ja, seltsam. Lehrer, Nachbarn und Ärzte konnten nicht umhin sie zu bemerken. Doch die Sozialarbeiter gaben es sehr schnell auf, sich mit dem Fall der beiden zu befassen. Offensichtlich war Shizuo für die Verletzungen, mit denen man ihm im Krankenhaus vorfand, selbst verantwortlich. Kasuka hingegen schien zwar sicherlich ein wenig stoisch, aber jedes Kind war ja wohl unterschiedlich und er richtete keinen wirklichen Schaden an. Schnell war niemand mehr willens zu versuchen, Familie Heiwajimas mögliche Probleme zu untersuchen oder gar zu lösen. Auch weil die beiden Kinder keinerlei Interesse daran zeigten kooperativ zu sein. Sie landeten in den Akten.

Shizuo würde es seiner Mutter niemals nachtragen, weder vor dem Moment, in dem sie schließlich nach ein paar Jahren, in denen sie zu dritt (mehr noch zu zweit) waren, letztlich an ihrem Kummer förmlich einging, noch danach. Aber ein Teil von Shizuos Wut rührte zweifellos daher, dass ihm eine stabile Familie fehlte. Omegas brauchen Sicherheit, Zuneigung und Fürsorge. Es irritiert sie, ohne sie zu sein. Und sie fühlen sich zu der Nähe anderer hingezogen. Nur dass Shizuo keine Nähe zu anderen zu finden lernte, dass ihm Nähe bedrohlich war und er jeden abstieß, mit dem er sie hätte bekommen können. Weil etwas in ihm davon überzeugt war, dass jede Nähe ihm wieder verloren gehen und dass der Verlust wiederum das Sehnen nach Nähe nur verstärken würde.

Schließlich begann auch die beiden Brüder eine Grenze zu trennen. Nicht nur wegen ihres Alters und der unterschiedlichen Schulen, die sie zu besuchen begannen, sondern auch weil all der Abstand zu anderen Menschen sie auch voneinander Abstand nehmen ließ. So unmerklich und langsam, dass Shizuo erst bemerkte, dass er allein war, als es schon vorüber war. Eine schmerzlose Trennung. Und Shizuo merkte auch, dass es einen Teil von ihm schmerzte, den Schmerz nicht zu spüren.


	2. Shizuos erster Freund ist seltsam

Shizuos erster Freund ist seltsam. Vor allen anderen Dingen ist Shinra ein Mensch, der vielen auf den ersten Blick sehr unvernünftig erscheinen muss. Schon allein die Idee, sich mit Shizuo, den großen grimmigen Jungen mit blond gefärbten Haaren, anzufreunden, den jeder seiner Mitschüler mied, da es zu der Zeit schon bekannt war, dass er schnell ausrastete und alles und jeden durch die Luft schleudern konnte, wenn er nur verärgert genug war, einen schlechten Tag hatte, oder ihn manchmal auch nur eine Kleinigkeit reizte, war mehr als sonderbar. Als sie einander kennenlernten gab es wahrlich keinen vernünftigen Grund dafür, dass sie Freunde werden könnten.

Shinras bleibendes Interesse rührt sicherlich daher, dass alles, was andere Abstand nehmen lässt, ihn gerade interessiert. Er hat ein anderes Gefühl für Gefahr und er versteht weder Grenzen, noch Gründe etwas nicht zu tun, das er sich in den Kopf setzt. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, dass man nicht erwartet, dann ist es nicht ganz unwahrscheinlich, dass man es erlebt, wenn man in Shinras Nähe ist, denn um ihn herum sammeln sich stets die Merkwürdigkeiten der Welt.

Shizuo lernte ihn mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig kennen, nachdem Shinra Zeuge eines seiner Wutanfälle geworden war. Während alle anderen Shizuos Wut und Stärke als Zeichen dafür sahen, sich fernzuhalten, suchte Shinra ihn auf und zeigte Begeisterung. Mehrere Wochen lang verfolgte er ihn und versuchte ihn in eine Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Wahrscheinlich hätte jeder andere, der seltsam genug wäre, Shizuos Gesellschaft zu suchen, irgendwann aufgegeben, denn Shizuo tat sein Bestes ihn erst zu verschrecken und dann zu ignorieren. Der kleine bebrillte Junge hatte aber nicht locker gelassen. Solange, bis Shizuo seine Gegenwart gewohnt zu werden begann. Irgendwie, irgendwann waren sie auf einmal Freunde. Sicherlich nicht allzu konventionelle Freunde, aber doch Freunde.

Shizuo fing nicht an seine Sorgen und Geheimnisse dem anderen anzuvertrauen, Shinra erzählte ihm seinerseits allerlei, doch hielt es ebenso. Aber es gab Gespräche zwischen ihnen. In der Schule verbrachten sie Pausen zusammen. Ab und zu lernten sie gemeinsam. Und Shinra öffnete langsam, ganz langsam, die Mauern, die um Shizuo standen, und schaffte sich einen kleinen Zugang, einen Kontakt zur Welt.

Shinra fragte Shizuo auch regelmäßig, ob er ihn untersuchen könnte. Oder besser gesagt: seinen Körper. Shinra sah wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen Sinn darin irgendeinen Hehl daraus zu machen, dass sein Interesse an Shizuo vor allem mit dessen übermenschlichen Kraft zusammenhing. Dennoch. Er ist und bleibt Shizuos erster Freund.

Für eine Weile gingen sie getrennte Wege, als sie beide auf eine andere Schule wechseln. Als sie schließlich eine gemeinsame Schule hatten, hatte Shizuo bald plötzlich mehr als nur eine Bekanntschaft, die sich durchaus als Freundschaft bezeichnen ließe.

Da war Kadota, der älter war und eine Art stiller Ruhepol. Seine Nähe erinnerte an die von Kasuka, doch im Gegensatz zu Shizuos Bruder war Kadota sehr viel weniger stoisch. Er hatte, wie Shizuo und Shinra, nicht unbedingt einen guten Ruf. Einige Lehrer waren nicht wirklich begeistert, als die drei öfter und öfter beieinander gesehen wurden, doch im Allgemeinen waren doch alle froh, solange dies bedeutete, dass es weniger Chaos gab.

Auch Tom lernte Shizuo kennen. Ein intelligenter und Zuversicht ausstrahlender Beta war er eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Shizuo war zwar klar, dass Tom ebenfalls leicht zwielichtige Neigungen hatte, doch er konnte ihm vertrauen und sie lebten eine Art von gegenseitig nützlicher Symbiose, in der Shizuo Tom verteidigte und dieser ihm dafür aushalf oder ab und zu ein Tetrapack aus dem Getränkautomat der Schule spendierte.

Wer jedoch den größten Einfluss auf Shizuo haben sollte, das war jemand, den Shizuo keineswegs je als Freund bezeichnen würde.

Izaya Orihara war der erste Mensch, den Shizuo ganz persönlich aus tiefster Seele hasst. Und es war, wie man so sagt, Hass auf den ersten Blick. Schuld daran, dass sie einander kennenlernten, war im Übrigen Shinra, der, wie schon gesagt, weder Grenzen versteht, noch Gründe etwas nicht zu tun, das er sich in den Kopf setzt. Oder anders gesagt: Während Shizuo und Shinra sich gegenseitig die ersten Freunde waren (oder etwas in der Art), war Shinras zweiter Freund Izaya. Denn wahrscheinlich gab es nicht wirklich viele andere in seinem Alter mit denen sich anzufreunden so wenig ratsam wie die Freundschaft mit Shizuo. Natürlich traf Shinra genau den, der in der Lage war, Shizuo dazu zu bringen zu überlegen, dass ihn zu ermorden wert sei ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Und natürlich kam Shinra in den Sinn Izaya von Shizuo zu erzählen.

Izaya war von Shizuos Existenz fasziniert, weil er anders war. Aber jede Chance aus dieser Faszination Freundschaft zu entwickeln war schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen vertan. Was nicht verwunderlich war. Kurz zuvor hatte Izaya nämlich dafür gesorgt, dass Shizuo eine ihm vollkommen unwillkommene Begegnung mit einem dazu angeregten Mob von Leuten hatte, die er weder kannte noch wirklich erfreulich fand, als sie auf ihn losgingen. An diesem Tag versuchte Izaya Shizuo außerdem zum ersten Mal umzubringen.

Irgendwie kam es dazu, dass Shinra Shizuo dazu brachte von da an oft die Zeit mit Kadota, Shinra und Izaya zu verbringen. Wobei Kadotas Aufgabe in ihrer seltsamen Gruppe wohl damit beschrieben werden konnte, dass er die drei anderen davon abhielt allzu große Dummheiten zu machen.

Izaya ist nicht nur Shizuos erster ganz persönlicher Feind. Er ist außerdem nach Kasuka der zweite, der jemals erfährt, dass Shizuo ein Omega ist.

Nach ihrer Schulzeit gehen sie zwar rein theoretisch getrennte Wege, aber rein praktisch bleiben sie doch alle in Ikebukuro, auch wenn Shizuo Izaya mehr als einmal versucht zu verjagen. Was auch heißt, dass sie zwar nicht mehr die gleiche Schule besuchen, aber sich doch regelmäßig begegnen. So groß Ikebukuro sein mag, so wahrscheinlich ist es doch, dass Leute, die Shinras Interesse erregt haben, sich dort immer wieder finden.

Was Tom betrifft, der genau wie Kadota eher abgegangen ist: Er ist letzten Endes Shizuos Arbeitgeber. Shizuos Wut und seine nicht wirklich allzu glänzende Schullaufbahn ist nicht das einzige, was dafür sorgt, dass er fast jede Arbeit verliert. Auch Izaya hat seinen Anteil. Dieser hat nämlich irgendwann beschlossen, wahrscheinlich bei ihrem ersten Kennenlernen, Shizuo das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

„Monster“, nennt er ihn. Oder, was Shizuo viel mehr ärgert, „Shizu-chan“. Dieser ganz persönliche „Kosename“ ist für ihn mehr als einmal ein Grund die Einrichtung seines bald danach schon ehemaligen Arbeitsplatzes zu zerschlagen. Als ihn der Parasit schließlich sogar ins Gefängnis bringt, unter falschen Anschuldigungen, Manipulation und Intrigen, ist es Shizuo beinahe unmöglich, eine Arbeit zu finden. Sein Ruf aus Schulzeiten ist nun ein Ruf in ganz Ikebukuro geworden.

Kurzum: Shizuo ist Toms Bodyguard. Was heißt, dass er den Mann begleitet, wenn er geht, um Schulden einzufordern. Shizuo macht sich lange keinen Kopf mehr darum, wie legal die Dinge sind, die seine Freunde tun. Shinra ist als Arzt mit zweifelhaftem Ruf und zweifelhaften Interessen im Untergrund tätig, Kadota ist mehr oder weniger ein gesetzestreuer Bürger und gelegentlich Mitglied verschiedener Banden, bei denen er sich drei Dauerbegleiter schafft, die Shizuo nicht wirklich kennenlernt, die ihn aber auch nie ärgern und von daher in Ordnung sind und Izaya ist natürlich in allerlei Zwielichtigkeiten verwickelt, schon bevor er Zwielichtigkeit quasi zu seinem Beruf macht.

Bis auf das Omegasein und Izayas Existenz ist Shizuos Leben doch mehr oder weniger ruhig. Er wohnt alleine, trägt grundsätzlich Barkeeperkleidung, weil sein Bruder ihm eine ganze Kiste voll damit geschenkt hat, als er kurz als Barkeeper gearbeitet hat und sie glaubten, dass er diese Arbeit wirklich behalten würde, und eine blaue Sonnenbrille, die er ebenfalls mehrfach besitzt, was nützlich ist, weil oft eine der Brillen Schaden nimmt. Er färbt sich seine Haare blond und sorgt dafür, dass Leute ihn erkennen. Der Ruf, den er hat, hat einen Nutzen, nämlich den, dass einige Leute vernünftig sind, und ihn nicht verärgern. Wenn er Tom begleitet, kommt es vor, dass Schuldner ihnen ohne Widerworte das verlangte Geld geben, weil sie wissen, dass es nichts bringt sich mit Shizuo anzulegen.

Ansonsten lebt Shizuo bescheiden und gönnt sich allenfalls Zigaretten.

Keins dieser Dinge ist ein Geheimnis.

Ein Geheimnis, das sind die Tage, an denen Shizuo jeden Kontakt meidet und Dinge mit einem zweiten Menschen tut, von denen nicht einmal sein Bruder weiß.


	3. Es ist diese Zeit im Monat

Es ist diese Zeit im Monat. Diesmal ist es sehr unangenehm. Seit Stunden ist Shizuo reizbar, unruhig und schlecht gelaunt. Tom weiß nicht, warum er heute schneller wütend wird als sonst, mehr raucht und auch mehr Zigaretten ungewollt zerbricht und wegwerfen muss. Aber er muss merken, dass etwas anders ist. Er gibt ihm den Nachmittag frei und macht dann, dass er auf Abstand zu ihm kommt. Auch andere gehen Shizuo aus dem Weg. Wer von dem Mann in Barkeeperuniform weiß, verzieht sich sofort, doch auch jene, die ihn nicht kennen (und wirklich, manchmal überrascht es nicht nur ihn selbst, dass es noch solche Leute in Ikebukuro gibt), fühlen wohl die Bedrohung die er darstellt, vor allem, wenn er einen sehr, sehr schlechten Tag hat.

Wie eine einzelne schlechte Erbse unter lauter guten, eine verdorbene, verbrannte Erbse, sticht Izaya hervor. Ein nichttotzukriegendes, ekliges, widerliches Insekt mit dem Aussehen eines Menschen. Ein Parasit derart widerwärtiger Art, das schon der Gedanke an ihn zur Übelkeit führt. Izaya ist der einzige, der ihm nicht aus dem Weg geht. Und er ist der einzige, der den heutigen Grund für Shizuos Stimmung kennt. Der deswegen zweifellos innerlich über ihn lacht. Und Shizuo erstarrt bei seinem Anblick. Sein Magen wird unruhig, seine Augen werden von dieser Kreatur, die er so sehr hasst, hasst, hasst angezogen. Er fühlt, dass er stehen bleibt. Sonst greift er Izaya an, sobald er ihn sieht. Will ihn endlich, endlich aus seiner Stadt tilgen. Sonst nutzt Izaya jede Schwäche, um ihn zu demütigen, zu verletzen und um über ihn offen zu lachen. Mehr als einmal haben sie versucht, einander umzubringen. Aber jetzt ist ein Teil von Shizuo offenkundig verrückt geworden.

Er braucht tatsächlich mehrere Sekunden, um sich zu erinnern, wer vor ihm steht und was mit diesem jemand zu tun ist. Dann nimmt er allen Frust und allen Ärger, die Wut läuft über, ist ein rotes Meer und lässt ihn in sich versinken, und das nächste schwere Objekt in seiner Griffweite wird angehoben, ohne dass er auch nur darüber nachdenken muss. Dinge vom Boden zu lösen und in die Luft zu befördern ist ein reiner Instinkt geworden. Er weiß nicht einmal, was er hochgehoben hat, aber es spielt keine Rolle, solange es nur etwas ist, das ordentlich Schaden anrichten kann.

„IZAYA!!!“, brüllt er, so laut, dass jeder, auch wirklich jeder, der sich noch nicht verzogen hat, weiß, dass er aus dem Weg gehen muss. Izayas Gesichtsausdruck verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen. Er mag behaupten, dass er Shizuo hasst, nichtsdestotrotz scheint er jeden Austausch zwischen ihnen zu Shizuos Ärger auch noch zu genießen, ihre Kämpfe für angenehme Spiele zu halten. Obwohl sie es meistens tatsächlich beide durchaus ernst meinen. Das Grinsen wird breiter, so breit, dass es den Ekel in Shizuo verstärkt. Dann springt und rennt der Floh davon und lacht, ein Kind bei seiner liebsten Beschäftigung, während er aus einer verborgenen Ecke seiner Sachen ein Messer zieht.

„Wie schön deine Aufmerksamkeit doch noch bekommen zu haben, Shizu-chan!“, gurrt der Dunkelhaarige im Laufen in einem ironischem, widerwärtigem Ton. Der dennoch dafür sorgt, dass der Teil von Shizuos Körper, der ihm nicht gehorchen will, beschließt, zum wiederholten Male, dass Izayas Stimme wichtig ist und es gut ist, ihn zu hören, dass er von ihm gelobt werden will und bei diesem Spitznamen, den sonst keiner regelmäßig benutzt, genannt werden will. Es kribbelt.

Krach. Ein Getränkeautomat. Schmetter. Eine Leitplanke. Klirr. Glasscheiben, die brechen. Shizuos Kopf geht in Instinkten und Wahrnehmungen unter. Sie rennen, rennen, rennen.

Bald sind sie in einem abgelegenerem Teil von Ikebukuro. Leere Häuser, leere Straßen, Sackgassen und dubiose stillgelegte Fabriken und Lagerhallen mit fragwürdigem Inhalt. Orte und Winkel, wie man sie in der Stadt findet, sobald man nur eine Weile vom Weg der großen Verkehrsnetze und vollen Gebäude abkommt. Shizuo hat den Floh aus den Augen verloren, aber er hört sein Lachen förmlich und riecht ihn ganz deutlich. Wittert ihn. Izaya kennt sich hier aus. Dort wo andere nur schleichende Leere und Verfall finden, ist er in seinem Element. Plötzlich springt der Floh direkt vor ihn, von dem flachen Dach eines niedrigen Anbaus hinunter. Diesmal greift Shizuo ihn nicht an. Diesmal löst sich die Erstarrung nicht und sie beide wissen, was das heißt.

Es ist merkwürdig still, bevor sich Izaya als erster wieder in Bewegung setzt. Schweigend. Auf einmal fast ernst. Er nähert sich Shizuo wie einem wunden Tier. Vorsichtig. Beobachtend. Dann macht er einen schnellen Satz und steht Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Seine Hand packt das Jackett des anderen. Shizuo lässt es geschehen.

Izaya zieht Shizuo mit sich. Drückt ihn gegen eine Wand. Ist vor ihm und über ihm. Shizuo hasst es, hasst es, hasst es. Er hasst es jedes mal. Dennoch fühlt er genau, wie sich sein Körper nicht nur zum Kampf gegen Izayas Hände zu drücken beginnt. Und er hört den Seufzer, der durch ihn geht, als lange Finger über seinen Bauch wandern. Ein Bein schiebt sich zwischen seine eigenen und drückt sie auseinander, presst gegen seine Schenkel. Shizuo fühlt, wie er feucht und klebrig wird. Er fühlt sich warm und weich werden. Er ist ein Fremder in seinem eigenen Körper. Izaya weiß genau, wo er die Schwachstellen suchen muss, die dieser Körper hat. Und Izaya weiß genau, dass Shizuo immer nachgibt. Sie wissen und kennen beide den Teil der Beziehungsabläufe unter ihnen, von denen keiner etwas ahnen kann und darf, in- und auswendig. Shizuos Augen schließen sich und er spürt, wie sie gegen seine Lider drücken, während eine weitere Berührung ihn zittern lässt.

Izaya ist reine Elektrizität, die sich über ihm und dann in ihm ausbreitet. Sie sind sich so nah, so ineinander verbunden, das sie eine Person sind. Es fühlt sich richtig an. Obwohl sonst jeder Teil von Shizuo schreien würde, wie falsch es ist. Und doch... und doch, er kann nichts daran ändern, dass sein Körper jetzt diesen anderen Körper sucht, dass ein Teil seiner Gedanken ihn betrügt und beginnt, Dinge zu wollen, Dinge zu glauben, die er nicht will, die er nicht glaubt, eigentlich.

Sie reden nicht. Sie reden nie. Dabei nicht miteinander zu sprechen ist genauso eine stille Übereinkunft wie danach nie darüber zu sprechen. Hier, wo keine Menschenseele zu sehen, hören oder finden ist, existieren sie in einer unsichtbaren Blase aus Nicht-Zeit.

Hinterher läuft Izaya lachend davon, zielt mit seinem Messer nach Shizuos Gesicht, seinen Armen, seinen Beinen seiner Brust. Und Shizuo schimpft und grollt und verbiegt Metall, wirft mit Autos und Getränkemaschinen, holt mit Verkehrsschildern und Stoßstangen nach Izaya aus. Aber jetzt ist es, als wären sie andere Personen. Zwei vollkommen fremde Menschen, die sich auf eine Art und Weise verhalten, die ihnen nicht möglich ist. Shizuo könnte nicht sagen, welcher Teil von ihnen „ehrlicher“, „wahrer“ ist. Vielleicht liegt ihre Beziehung irgendwo in der Mitte von Kampf und Abneigung und Wärme und Kälte und Vertrautheit. Jede Kommunikation nonverbaler Art zwischen ihnen, ist etwas Instinktives, Unlogisches, Wildes aber auch vollkommen Natürliches.

Als Shizuos Beine unter ihm nachgeben und Izaya schwer gegen ihn lehnt, sucht er die rötlichen Augen. Doch er kann sie nicht treffen. Sie sind fertig und Shizuo ist unsichtbar geworden, hat aufgehört zu existieren. Er weiß nicht, ob Izaya ihn angesehen hat. Etwas in ihm wimmert. Etwas in ihm bricht. Niemals wird er zulassen, dass irgendjemand, sein Bruder, Izayas Schwestern, Tom, seine Feinde, seine Freunde, hiervon erfährt. Er ist so froh, so froh, dass sie nie jemand findet, wenn Izaya den Teil von Shizuos Körper befriedigt, den er vor dem Rest der Welt nicht äußert.

Nur manchmal, manchmal, da wünscht er sich doch, jemand würde sie überraschen, sie bemerken und vielleicht der Auslöser sein, den er braucht, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Er weiß nicht, was ihm lieber wäre, dass das Ende ist, dass einfach alle wissen, dass Shizuo ein Omega ist und dass Izaya Sex mit ihm hat, dass er diese Geheimnis nicht mehr mit sich herumträgt und gleichzeitig vielleicht auch gedemütigt sein würde, oder dass das Ende ist, dass Izaya und er endlich aufhören.


	4. Seit ein paar Monaten gibt es da eine Veränderung in ihm

Seit ein paar Monaten gibt es da eine Veränderung in ihm. Irgendwann zwischen der Zeit, in der er den Freund von diesem blonden Jungen kennenlernt und das noch kleinere Mädchen, das ihn zunächst versucht umzubringen, natürlich durch die üblichen kranken Spiele von Izaya, und dem Moment, in dem er tatsächlich beinahe stirbt, Shizuos Arbeitsgeber Tom ihm frei gibt und er nichts mit dem freien Tag anzufangen weiß und Kasukas neuste drei Filme erscheinen, irgendwann dann also ist in ihm etwas entstanden, das er erst nicht bemerkt und dann ungreifbar ist. Bis es ihm schlagartig bewusst wird, als er eine Elterngruppe an einem Abend im Park beobachtet.

Es wird langsam dunkel, und die Eltern sammeln ihre Kinder ein, die bis jetzt miteinander gespielt haben, lassen sie sich von einander verabschieden und tauschen ein paar Worte unter Erwachsenen aus. Shizuo hört nicht, was sie sagen. Oder, was die Kinder sich zurufen. Er steht zu weit entfernt, eine glimmende Zigarette im Mund, der Kopf frei von Gedanken. Aber er fühlt die Wärme zwischen diesen Leuten, zwischen den Müttern und Vätern und ihren Kindern. Es ist ein sanfte Wärme. Wie eine weiche Daunendecke, angenehm schwer und voller Ruhe.

Shizuos Augen folgen den einzelnen Gestalten. So unterschiedlich. So ähnlich. Familien. Ein paar Eltern sind alleine. Ein paar sind Nachbarn, die gemeinsam nach Hause gehen, ihre Kinder zwischen oder vor ihnen. Eins der Paare besteht aus zwei Männern. Nichts, das so selten ist, das es ungewöhnlich wäre, aber auch nichts, das so häufig ist, das man es überall bemerken könnte. Der eine Mann ist auffällig klein, hat dunkle volle Haare und eine leicht gerundete Figur. Er ist ein Omega. Seine kleine Tochter leuchtet von innen heraus, als sie zu ihm und seinem Partner läuft.

Sein Blick wandert ihnen nach. Setzt sich an ihnen fest, bis sie verschwunden sind. Er hat das Gefühl, es sei unwirklich still geworden. Die Zeit ist stehen geblieben.

Einen Kinderwunsch zu verspüren ist nichts Unübliches in Shizuos Alter. Vor allem für Omegas. Ihr Hormonhaushalt begünstigt das irgendwie. In der Schule haben sie das Thema angesprochen, aber Shizuo hat den Unterricht zum Thema Sexualkunde kaum verfolgt. Es hat ihn manchmal nicht interessiert, manchmal nur aufgeregt. Mehr als einmal haben Mitschüler, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, solche, die noch unbestimmt waren, gleich welcher Art, ihn dazu gebracht Stifte zu zerbrechen, oder tiefe Kerben in seiner Schulbank zu hinterlassen. Aber er hat sich zurückgehalten. Zumindest teilweise. Bis das leidige Thema der Omegabiologie endlich nicht mehr wieder auftauchte.

Weder sind er noch Izaya wirklich normal, noch sind sie in irgendeiner Weise ein festes Paar mit einem Leben geeignet zum Kinderaufziehen. Nicht einmal einen Geruch von Alpha oder Omega können sie aneinander wahrnehmen. Izaya ist für Shizuo zwar deutlich riechbar, aber das ist nur der Geruch von Intrige und Parasiten. Den hat er auch schon gehabt, bevor die Hormone in Izayas Körper beschlossen haben festzustellen, dass sie gemeinsam Alpha ergeben. Obwohl Izaya selbst natürlich behaupten würde, dass es für ihn nie außer Frage stand, dass er ein Alpha ist. Genauso wie der Rest der Welt sicherlich überzeugt war (und ist), dass Shizuo kein Omega wäre. Aber der Rest der Welt hat schließlich keine Ahnung. Nicht einmal Kodata und Shinra haben je etwas bemerkt. Was an sich schon beachtlich ist.

Shizuo hat nie das Aussehen oder den Geruch von einem Omega gehabt. Die meisten halten ihn für einen Beta oder einen Alpha, der einfach nicht stark riecht. Omegas sind nicht wie Shizuo ist. Omegas müssen kleiner, runder, sanfter, wärmer, weicher sein. Die meisten Bewohner in Ikebukuro kennen Shizuo als lauten, leicht reizbaren, kantigen, hochgewachsenen und kräftigen Mann. Als Mann mit Barkeeperuniform und übermenschlichen Kräften. Manche mögen ihn auch als jemanden in Erinnerung behalten, der einfach nicht totzukriegen ist. Und das muss die eine Sache sein, die er und Izaya gemeinsam haben, den der Floh weigert sich nicht weniger standhaft zu sterben als Shizuo es tut. Natürlich sind sie beide durchaus für den Großteil der Momente, in denen einer von ihnen in Bedrängnis ist, verantwortlich.

Er will also, und das ist fast ein unwirkliches Gefühl, ein Kind. Izayas Kind, zu allem Überfluss. Daran ist sein Körper schuld, der Intimität nie mit einem anderen als dem Floh gekannt hat. Sobald der Gedanke erst einmal Wurzeln gefasst hat, verbleibt er hartnäckig und unveränderlich. Shizuo sieht einen kleinen Jungen vor sich, dunkle Haare, rötliche Augen, eine Reinheit, die ihn leuchten lässt und ein klares Lachen, das eine unbekümmerte und unschuldige Mischung aus seinem und Izayas Lachen ist. Etwas derart Helles und Schönes, das es nicht von ihnen stammen könnte, wenn er nicht fühlen, wissen würde, dass es dies tut.

Er spürt eine unsichtbare Fülle in seinem Bauch und die Leere, die er dort nur findet. Die Fülle nicht zu haben, ist wie eine große dunkle Traurigkeit, ein ewig hohles Nichts. Nicht einmal Wut. Reine Apathie. Ein Phantomschmerz.

Er wendet sich von den Familien ab, die jetzt alle schon längst gegangen sind. Schmeißt die Zigarette fort und geht nach Hause.


	5. Kasuka hat eine Freundin

Kasuka hat eine Freundin. Shizuo weiß, dass die beiden ähnlich stoisch sind. Ähnlich ruhig und kühl. Es stört sie nicht. Und er mag Ruri. Er hat nie ein Problem mit ihr gehabt. Sie hat ihn nicht ein einziges mal verärgert und ihr sieht, dass sie und sein Bruder gut miteinander auskommen. Sie respektiert seine Grenzen und sie stellt keine Fragen,wenn Shizuo bei Kasuka aufkreuzt, auf der Suche nach etwas, das der Omega in ihm braucht oder um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Zwischen Shizuo und Ruri gibt es nicht viele Worte. Vielleicht könnte man auch sagen, dass sie einander egal sind. Manchmal kümmert sich Shizuo um die Katze der beiden, die Ruri im Prinzip in ihre Familie adoptiert hat. 

Auf jeden Fall ist Shizuo sich sicher, dass sein Bruder und dessen Freundin zusammen bleiben werden. Er weiß nicht, ob es zwischen ihnen so etwas wie Liebe gibt. Sie sind wie zwei große klare Seen, die zusammengeflossen sind und still und glatt daliegen. Ihre Beziehung ist vielleicht nicht leidenschaftlich, doch sie ist fest, unerschütterlich, voller Verstehen ohne Worte und tiefe Treue und Loyalität. Sie werden einander unterstützen, wenn einer der beiden den anderen darum bittet, und einander Privatsphäre lassen, wenn sie es brauchen. Vielleicht werden sie recht langweilig sein, aber es wird sie nicht stören. Irgendwann werden sie heiraten und ein oder zwei Kinder bekommen.

Shinras Beziehung hingegen ist ein Wirbelsturm. Er hat die Irin, in die er sich verguckt hat, schon geliebt, als sie noch zur Schule gingen und war nie müde gewesen, darauf hinzuweisen. Celty ist nicht wirklich das, was man gewöhnlich nennen kann. Shizuo kennt sie vor allem mit einem Helm auf dem Kopf und ihrem Telefon in der Hand. Meist ist sie in der Stadt auf ihrem vollkommen schwarzen Motorrad als Kurierin unterwegs. Sie trägt auch stets schwarze Kleidung und setzt ihren Helm so selten ab, dass Shizuo sich gerade mal an zwei, drei Momente erinnern kann, bei denen er ihr Gesicht und ihre roten Haare erspähen konnte. Auch sprechen tut Celty selten. Stattdessen tippt sie ihre Gedanken, kommuniziert über den Bildschirm. Und Shizuo versteht sich gut mit ihr, auch ohne laut gesprochene Worte. Er schätzt ihre Gesellschaft und die Ruhe, die er neben ihr stehend finden kann. Dieselbe Ruhe schafft es Shinra zu erden.

Celty ist higegen bisweilen eine ganz andere, wenn sie bei Shinra ist. Sie wird energisch, verlegen, wütend, hektisch, beschützerisch, sanft, turbulent. Fast fünf Jahre hat Shinra um sie geworben, bis sie offiziell eine Beziehung begonnen haben, aber Shizuo hat das Gefühl, sie wären schon ein Paar, seitdem sie sich um ersten Mal getroffen haben. Weder dass Celty gut ein halbes Jahrzehnt älter ist (Shinra hat sie als kleiner Junge kennengelernt, als sie ihr Praktikum bei seinem Vater gemacht hat), noch die vielen Eigenheiten, die die beiden haben tun dem einen Abbruch. Gemeinsam sind sie etwas, das aufregend, leicht gefährlich und volatil aber wunderschön ist. Etwas, das Shizuo manchmal beneidet, oft gönnt. Sie sind gut füreinander. Und Shizuo kann sich Shinra nicht einmal mit irgendeiner anderen Person vorstellen.

Shizuo und Izaya haben im Grunde gar keine Beziehung. Zumindest hat nie einer der beiden es gewagt die paar Male im Jahr, in denen sie nicht versuchen, einander umzubringen, den Begriff „Beziehung“ in den Mund zu nehmen. Genauso wenig, wie Izaya Shizuo je Omega, Shizuo Izaya je Alpha genannt hat. Zwischen ihnen ist alles ein ewiger Kampf, ein ständiges voneinander abgestoßen und angezogen werden. Niemals gibt es Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, niemals stellt sich einer auf die Seite des anderen oder schenkt ihm Respekt oder Zuneigung.

Shizuo hat keine Ahnung, wie das zweifellos kranke Gehirn des Flohs wirklich ticken mag, nur dass es voller Dinge ist, die ihn rasend machen und er weiß, dass Izaya und er keine monogame Bez... was-auch-immer sie-haben... haben. Der Informant schläft mit Frauen, Männern, Leuten, die sich selbst als keins von beidem wahrnehmen, Betas, Omegas, Alphas, er macht daraus kein Geheimnis. Izaya hat sich auch immer als Alpha wohlgefühlt, tatsächlich scheint es ihn manchmal mit einer Art Stolz zu erfüllen. Scheint, denn Shizuo hat das Gefühl, dass Izaya so viele Lügen und Täuschungen um sich und um andere herum arrangiert, dass es kaum möglich ist, manche Dinge mit Gewissheit über ihn zu sagen. Jedenfalls wie auch immer Izaya zu sich selbst steht, er gibt sich, als wäre er mit sich und seinem Leben zufrieden. Seine Zufriedenheit mag, anderes wäre kaum möglich, eine verdrehte, gestörte oder sadistische sein, dennoch muss Shizuo ihn manchmal beneiden. 

Izaya hat selten Verabredungen, wobei es ihm dabei immer mehr darum geht, sich an seinem Gegenüber zu amüsieren und sie gegebenenfalls zu zerbrechen, nie jedoch dauerhafte Bettgefährten. Shizuo ist der einzige, mit dem er regelmäßig Sex hat. Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihn befriedigt zu wissen, wie sehr Shizuo sich selbst dafür hasst, sich immer wieder auf ihn einzulassen. Und Shizuo kann nicht einmal einschätzen, ob oder wen Izaya vielleicht doch wissen lassen wird, was sie regelmäßig miteinander tun, wenn sie von keiner Menschenseele gesehen werden. 

Einerseits könnte Izaya viel zu stolz sein, um zuzugeben, dass er Sex mit Shizuo hat. Andererseits könnte er gerade deswegen stolz sein. Oder auch einfach nur daran interessiert, den Blonden möglicherweise zu ärgern oder in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ihn verwundbar zu machen. Eigentlich ist es sogar ein wenig überraschend, dass er nie versucht hat die eine große offensichtliche Verwundbarkeit, die in der bizarren zweiten Seite ihrer Beziehung liegt oder in Shizuos zweitem Geschlecht auszunutzen.

Izaya ist alles andere als ein idealer Partner. Er wird Shizuo immer in den Rücken fallen. Shizuo kann sich nicht vorstellen, jemals aufzuhören Izaya zu hassen. Und Izaya wird ihn nie akzeptieren, soweit er es sieht. Sie werden sicherlich nicht heiraten. Izaya wird nie eine feste Bindung mit ihm suchen. Aber Shizuo hat beschlossen, sein Kind zu bekommen.


	6. Shizuos Unterleib krampft und ihm ist übel zumute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Wem das Thema Menstruation unangenehm ist, der überspringt bitte zumindest die ersten beiden Paragraphen.
> 
> Shizuos Herangehensweise ist ab jetzt zum Teil bedenklich.

Shizuos Unterleib krampft und ihm ist übel zumute, als er Schleim, Blut und Fetzen von Haut hinunterspült. Er hat Glück. Er gehört zu dem Anteil, die selten große Schmerzen haben und die die Regelblutungen weniger beeinflussen. Wäre dem nicht so, wäre vielleicht doch einmal jemandem aufgefallen, dass er ganz offensichtlich kein Alpha oder Beta ist. Dass er die Schmerzen, über die manche andere klagen können, nicht wirklich kennt, ändert nichts daran, dass er seine Menstruation als sehr unangenehm empfindet.

Beim ersten Mal hatte er geglaubt, etwas sei nicht ganz mit seinem Körper in Ordnung. Natürlich hatte er von Regelblutungen gehört. Und im Stillen sogar geahnt, dass er sie eines Tages kennen lernen würde. Aber davon zu hören und selbst unvermittelt zwischen seinen Beinen zu bluten, das war etwas anderes. Irgendwie war es fast bedrohlich gewesen.

Für einen männlichen Omega ist 13 ein recht gewöhnliches Alter und auch sonst war und ist Shizuo, trotz seiner damaligen leichten Angst und Unruhe, in diesem einem Punkt so wie andere männliche Omegas auch.

Kasuka war es, der ging und ihm Binden kaufte. Er störte sich nicht daran, sie zu kaufen. Wahrscheinlich gab es nicht wirklich etwas, das ihn beschämen kann oder konnte. Und andererseits verstand ein logischer Teil von Shizuo, dass auch nichts dabei sein sollte, dass es keinen Grund sich zu schämen geben sollte. Dennoch war er sehr dankbar dafür gewesen, dass Kasuka ihm diese Aufgabe abnahm. Sein Bruder kaufte außerdem eine ganze Palette von dem Pudding, den Shizuo mag. Irgendwo hatte er wohl aufgeschnappt gehabt, dass Frauen und männliche Omegas während ihrer Regel gerne Süßes essen würden. Egal ob das nur ein Klischee ist, oder der Wahrheit entspricht: Shizuo hat sich angewöhnt sich immer einen Pudding zu gönnen. Es ist eine Art von Nachsichtigkeit, wenn sein Geld knapp ist, oder er sich sicherlich gesünder ernähren sollte.

Auch den einfachen silbernen Ring hat er damals von Kasuka bekommen. Es ist ein Geschenk, das dafür steht, dass sein Träger einen Schritt zum Erwachsenwerden gemacht hat. Für gewöhnlich sind es ältere weibliche Familienangehörige, die den zum ersten Mal Blutenden ein Schmuckstück schenken. Aber Shizuos Mutter hat nicht einmal erfahren, dass einer ihrer Söhne ein Omega ist. Und niemand, der den Ring je bemerkt hat, wäre wohl darauf gekommen. Was der Ring bedeutet, das wissen nur Shizuo und Kasuka, allein.

Inzwischen versorgt Shizuo sich freilich selbst.

Jedenfalls, auch wenn er nun also an die ganze Sache gewöhnt ist, gibt für ihn keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nichts widerlicher und unangenehmer finden kann. Inzwischen hat das Blut freilich eine ganz neue Bedeutung, die viel weiter greift. Es ist ein leiser Schmerz, der keinen Namen kennt und keinen Namen kennen kann, zumindest keinen, den er selbst in Laute formulieren könnte. 

Verlust, vertane Chance, Negation, Stillstand.  
Doch mit dem Stillstand ist es vorbei, es wird Bewegung geben.

Er nimmt die erste Tablette. Sie ist weiß, rund, klein und unscheinbar. Eins von vielen Medikamenten. Doch sie birgt lauter Möglichkeiten. Für männliche Omegas ist es nicht leicht, schwanger zu werden. Ihre Körper sind insofern anders als die von Frauen und männlichen Betas und Alphas, als dass sie in ihrer Entwicklung scheinbar zwischen zwei Funktionen steckengeblieben ist. Gibt es unter den Frauen durchaus Fälle von Unfruchtbarkeit, mehr noch bei Alphas, so ist es für männliche Omegas ohne zusätzliche äußere Hilfsmittel fast nicht möglich, schwanger zu werden und ein Kind dann auch auszutragen.

Lange Zeit waren männliche Omegas mit eigenen leiblichen Kindern eine Seltenheit. Oft übernahmen sie stattdessen die Elternschaft für Waisen oder unterstützten Haushalte, in denen die biologischen Eltern wenig Zeit hatten. Einige von ihnen waren Ammen, Lehrer oder Kindergärtner. Zu früheren Zeiten war es in betuchten Familien üblich männliche Omegas zur Erziehung und Pflege der Kinder einzustellen.

In der Natur zeigt sich ein ähnliches Phänomen auch in diesen Tagen noch. Auch wenn die Fruchtbarkeit der männlichen Omegas bei Menschen besonders niedrig im Vergleich ist, gibt es oft genauso Paare von Vögeln, Huftieren und Meeressäugern, bei denen ein männlicher Omega Anteil an der Pflege von Jungtieren nimmt oder verwaiste Jungtiere an Kindes statt umsorgt, teilweise auch arten-übergreifend.

Shizuo hat bisher jedenfalls nie einen Arzt besucht, der auf Omegas spezialisiert ist. Es ist seltsam gewesen, diesen kleinen hellen Warteraum zu betreten. Der Mann am Empfang hatte ihn misstrauisch beäugt, sicher waren die Patienten des Arztes sonst ein wenig... anders. Aber es war alles sehr privat und diskret. Keine Fragen, keine Anmerkungen. Ein paar Formulare, Magazine aller Themen und Arten und einige zerlesene Bücher auf dem kleinem Tisch und schließlich ein Gespräch von einer halben Stunde und eine einfache professionelle Voruntersuchung.

Irgendwie hatte er Schlimmeres erwartet, aber tatsächlich hatte es nicht einen Moment gegeben, an dem er sich verärgert oder beunruhigt gefühlt hatte. Jeder Arzt ist freilich im Vergleich zu Shinra sicherlich weniger seltsam, doch der Arzt, der ihn untersucht hatte, wäre wohl neben fast jedem anderem Menschen beruhigend sachlich. Es war leicht ein Rezept für die nötigen Medikamente zu bekommen. Außerdem hatte der Arzt Shizuo ein paar Empfehlungen und ein dünnes Heft mitgegeben mit nötigen Vorkehrungen und Ausführungen über eventuelle Gefährdungen.

Die Sache ist die: In dem Moment, als er beschlossen hatte, Izayas Kind zu bekommen, war Shizuo klar gewesen, dass es in dieser Situation erforderlich war, dass er einen klaren Kopf behielt. Der Kinderwunsch ist nicht einfach eine flotte Idee oder eine Sache, um Zeit totzuschlagen. So etwas käme für ihn nie in Frage. Er will auch nicht einfach nur ein Kind um des Kindes willen haben. Ihm ist klar, dass die Erfüllung seines Wunsches Verantwortung mit sich bringt.

Zunächst muss er natürlich Vorkehrungen für eine Schwangerschaft treffen. Die Medikamente sind da noch der geringste Teil. Dann muss er freilich die Bedingungen schaffen, um ein Kind nicht nur auszutragen und zur Welt zu bringen, sondern auch für dieses Kind sorgen zu können. Er hat bereits Geld gespart, doch er würde sicher ein paar Rücklagen brauchen. Seine Wohnung so einzurichten, dass er einem Baby Platz bieten kann. Aber vor allem in seinem Leben selbst Platz für ein Baby schaffen.

Sein nächster Schritt ist deswegen sich bei Tom zu erkundigen, ob es im möglich sein würde, sich in ein paar Monaten eine Weile lang frei zu nehmen.

Vor einer Weile hat er Varona kennengelernt, eine blonde junge Frau, die versucht hatte, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Irgendwie hat er ihren Respekt erlangt und nun begleitet sie in und Tom manchmal bei der Arbeit und unterstützt sie. Auch mit der Bitte, dass Shizuo ihr beibringen würde zu kämpfen wie er, aber wohl durchaus genauso weil sie irgendwie Gefallen daran gefunden hat. Shizuo weiß, dass man sich mehr oder weniger auf sie verlassen kann und er zählt darauf, dass sie Toms Bodyguard sein kann, wenn er selbst ausfällt.

Shizuo vermeidet es, darüber nachzudenken, wie Izaya teil hat. Haben wird. Schließlich ist es sein Kind, das er zu bekommen plant. Das, fühlt er, ist die eigentliche Schwierigkeit.


	7. Die erste Blutung war eine Sache

Die erste Blutung war eine Sache. Das war Shizuos Körper, der sagte, dass er Kinder bekommen konnte. Nichts, das nicht alltäglich werden konnte. Auch weil er sich daran gewöhnen konnte. Anders war es jedoch mit dem ersten Mal, dass ihm sein Körper mitteilte, dass er Kinder bekommen wollte. Denn zum einen war Shizuo nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, zum anderem hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Gedanken darauf verschwendet... nun.

Während andere in seine Alter anfingen sich gegenseitig längere Blicke zuzuwerfen, zu tuscheln, mit ihren Freunden flüsternd Gespräche zu führen, die ihnen anfangs fast verboten schienen, während heimlich Magazine mit halbnackten (oder sogar ganz nackten!) Frauen (und bisweilen auch Männern) ausgetauscht wurden, tat Shizuo, was er schon von klein auf getan hatte: Er hielt Abstand. Frauen, Männer, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, ihm war es gleich. Im Grunde waren sie sich alle darin ähnlich, dass sie ihm unverändert vor allem auf die Nerven gingen. Auch das Gerede darüber, dass dieser oder jener besonders gut rieche, war für ihn nicht nachvollziehbar.

Weil er ohnehin ein Außenseiter war, ärgerte ihn (außer Shinra ab und zu) auch keiner mit Fragen danach woher sein Desinteresse rührte. Und da Shizuo sich im Großen und Ganzen mit seiner Lebensart abgefunden hatte (Wut statt Schmerz darüber allein zu sein war ihm lange schon natürlicher), sah er keinen Grund etwas zu ändern.

Aber dann plötzlich, fast über Nacht, beschloss sein Körper auf einmal, dass es Zeit war an der Gleichgültigkeit etwas zu ändern. Nicht, sich langsam anzupassen oder sich auch nur darin festzulegen, was (oder wen) er wollte. Nein. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit wuchs Shizuo um fast zehn Zentimeter, obwohl er ohnehin schon zu den Größten seines Jahrganges zählte, bekam ein paar Barthaare, die kaum sichtbar waren und die abzurasieren er nicht bereute, auch wenn sich danach nie ein richtiger Bartwuchs einstellte, und merkte, dass seine Stimme sich änderte, wenn auch im geringen Maße. Mal ganz abgesehen von den Veränderungen an Ober- und Unterkörper, die er geflissentlich zu ignorieren suchte.

Das alles war okay. Weil er ein Omega war, waren die Unterschiede kleiner als bei anderen, also blieben sie letztlich kaum merkbar. Er konnte auch hinnehmen, dass gleichzeitig seine Haare weicher wurden (er bleichte und färbte sie, also hielt das nicht an) und er leichte Kurven bekam, die so unscheinbar waren, dass sie niemanden als ihm selbst auffielen.

Was ihn jedoch verwirrte, aufgekratzt und noch gereizter als sonst ließ, waren die neuen Reaktionen auf seine Mitmenschen. Also die Reaktion seines Körpers. Nicht wirklich seine eigene, wie er sich gerne sagte. Dieses plötzliche unkontrollierbare Verlangen nach etwas, ohne dass er immer auch nur hätte sagen können, wonach genau. Auf einmal bemerkte er Dinge, Äußerlichkeiten, die ihm nie wichtig gewesen waren. Ertappte sich dabei seine Freunde lange ohne Grund anzusehen, zu bemerken, dass auch sie keine Kinder mehr waren, obwohl es ihm vorkam, als wären sie eben noch genau das gewesen. Ihm war klar, dass weniger sie es waren, sondern vor allem er selbst, der die Änderung durchmachte, die sie zum Großteil hinter sich hatten. Und um die er sie weiß Gott nie beneidet hatte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich von sich selbst verraten.

Er ging zuerst nicht wirklich auf diese neuen Instinkte und Empfindungen ein. Nicht auf den seltsamen Wunsch Toms Oberarme zu berühren, zu wissen, wie genau Kodata mit freiem Oberkörper aussähe, oder ob Shinra mehr als nur Sehnen besaß. Ganz sicher verneinte er erst recht die Idee allein, ob auch der verdammte Floh mehr unter seiner Kledung verbarg als es den Anschein hatte. Unabhängig einmal davon, dass ihm bewusst war, dass sich derlei Gedanken fast ausschließlich auf Männer bezogen und zudem vor allem auf den kleinen Kreis, den er kannte. Letzteres war sicher nur ein weiteres Ergebnis seiner Haltung gegenüber dem Rest der Welt.

Sein Impuls sich Wut und Ärger hinzugeben, übertönte alle diese neuen störenden Regungen vielleicht eine ganze Weile lang. Es mochte genauso an seiner Unwissenheit und dem fehlenden Austausch mit anderen liegen. Shizuo könnte nicht sagen, was der Fall war. Und es kümmert ihn auch bis heute nicht wirklich. Fest steht, und er würde es nicht leugnen, was nicht heißt, dass er es irgendwem erzählt, vor dieser Sache mit Izaya hat er nicht versucht auf die Veränderungen seines Körpers einzugehen. Ihm war der Begriff Pubertät allenfalls lästig. Nichts als ein neues Ärgernis.

Es war auch nicht so, als ob er jemand gehabt hätte, mit dem er sich hätte austauschen können. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren sein Bruder und er sich schon zu fern. Und ansonsten...

Neben Shinra gab es nur Kodata und Tom. Beide waren nicht wirklich als Ansprechpartner geeignet. Shizuo mochte es geschafft haben, ihnen genug zu vertrauen, um sich mit ihnen über ein paar Dinge auszutauschen, aber das Thema Sex wollte er mit ihnen nicht diskutieren. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es einen Sinn hätte.

Kodata war dem Anschein nach desinteressiert, Shinra von Celty besessen, die Shizuo zu ihren Schulzeiten kaum zweimal gesehen hatte, und Tom hatte eine Alphatendenz und schied aus, weil er eine Meinung haben könnte, die ihrer Beziehung schaden würde. Shizuo wusste selbst, dass er nicht gut auf Alphas zu sprechen war. Auch nicht auf Omegas. Und zugegebenermaßen genauso wenig auf Betas. Aber Alphas machten ihn besonders wütend. Sie erinnerten ihn zu sehr daran, dass die Gesellschaft vorsah, dass Omegas und Alphas zusammengehörten.

Izaya hatte erfahren, dass Shizuo ein Omega war, als er ein einziges Mal unachtsam gewesen war. Hätte ihn einer der drei anderen gefunden, als er mit rotem Gesicht versucht hatte den ebenso roten Fleck auf seiner Hose in der am wenigsten benutzten Toilette der Schule zu kaschieren, wer weiß, wie Shizuo damit umgegangen wäre.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt gehabt, dass er seine Tage bekommen hatte, er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte es immerhin geschafft, sich davonzustehlen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben. Nicht bemerkt zu werden war nicht gerade einfach gewesen, aber sein Ruf hatte nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass Leute ihn erkannten, er hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihm lieber aus dem Weg gegangen waren.

Shizuo hatte sich in einer miserablen Lage befunden und er war miserabler Stimmung gewesen. Bei Betrachtung des Schadens war ihm klar gewesen, dass er es keine weitere Stunde in der Schule aushalten würde. Er hatte sich eigentlich nicht leisten können zu schwänzen, er hatte bereits genug Ärger mit den Lehrern wegen seiner Wutausbrüche gehabt. Andererseits hatte die sich selten getraut ihn zurechtzuweisen (was sowieso nur kontraproduktiv gewesen wäre). Aber auch wenn es zwischen ihm und seinem kleinem Bruder nicht mehr ganz so gut gestanden hatte, hatte er sich ihm gegenüber verpflichtet gefühlt zu versuchen, zumindest zum Unterricht zu gehen. Meistens.

Der rote Fleck war zum Glück nicht groß gewesen. Dennoch hatte er auf einmal ein Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm viel weniger vertraut gewesen war als die Wut, mit der er es sonst leicht hatte überdecken können. Angst. Eine tiefe Unruhe darüber, dass er einen Beweis an sich tragen würde, was er war. Egal, was er für einen Ruf hatte. Egal, wie die wenigen Leute, die seine Nähe nicht mieden, über ihn dachten.

Und dann, ausgerechnet, war die Person aufgetaucht, die er am wenigsten hatte sehen wollen. Izaya musste irgendwie mitbekommen haben, dass etwas nicht gestimmt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur ein Gespür dafür genau zu merken, wo er am meisten schaden konnte. Er hatte Shizuo gesehen, wie er über dem Waschbecken versucht hatte, irgendwie seine Hose zu retten. Und weil Izaya war, wer er war, hatte er den Fleck bemerkt und sofort den richtigen Schluss gezogen. Jeder, wirklich jeder andere hätte denken können, dass es einen anderen Grund dafür gegeben habe, dass da dieser missliche Fleck gewesen war. Shizuo hatte während seiner Schulzeit dauernd Verletzungen gehabt. Oder sie anderen zugefügt. Daran hatte sich eigentlich auch nie etwas geändert, wenn er ehrlich war.

Izaya hatte ihn angesehen und ohne etwas zu sagen deutlich gemacht, dass er gewusst hatte, was los war. Kein Wort hatte er gesagt und einen Moment lang hatten sie einander einfach nur angestarrt, bis sich Izayas Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen hatte, dass Shizuo hatte befürchten lassen, dass er ein Geheimnis an den Floh verloren hatte, dass dieser zum Schlimmsten nutzen würde.

Erst Jahre später hatte Shizuo in einem Augenblick von Klarheit beim Erinnern an diesen Tag bemerkt, dass damals etwas nicht ganz mit diesem Grinsen und dem darauffolgendem Gelächter gestimmt hatte. Dass Izayas Rückzug kurz darauf genauso eine Flucht gewesen war, wie Shizuos eigenes übereiltes Verlassen der Schule, sein ganzer atemloser Weg zu sich nach Hause.

Das Seltsame daran zu merken, dass er auf einmal an körperlicher Nähe interessiert war, dass sein Körper wollte, dass jemand ihm nah, näher, am nächsten war, war dass Shizuo neben Kasuka nur eine Person kannte, die Bescheid darüber wusste, dass er ein Omega war, allen Anzeichen, allen Vermutungen zum Trotz.

Niemals würde er sagen, dass er Izayas Präsenz in seinem Leben guthieß, geschweige denn wollte, es gab kein Wesen, das er mehr verabscheute. Vor allem, da er durchaus wusste, was für kranke Dinge dem Kopf dieses Parasitens entsprangen. Und einen Gutteil von noch Üblerem erahnte. Aber Shizuo fühlte sich zu dieser Zeit, als würde seine ganze Welt im nächsten Moment kippen. Seit sein Körper verrückt spielte, ließ ihn alles, dass er wusste im Stich. Es war fast schon gleich, mit wem er versuchte die nagende Unruhe zu zerstreuen. Wenn er noch länger keine Kontrolle über etwas bekam, dass nicht durch einen Kampf gelöst werden konnte, dann wusste er nicht, was er tun würde.

Das „Gespräch“ mit Izaya war demütigend, irritierend, beängstigend, frustrierend und beschämend gewesen, auch wenn sie im Grunde kaum mehr als ein paar Sätze miteinander getauscht hatten. Ihre „Lösung“ war anfangs genauso, bis sie es auf einmal nicht mehr gewesen war und Shizuo zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, dass er Izaya sicherlich hasste, aber nicht umhin konnte, das, was sie miteinander im Verborgenem taten, zu brauchen.

Es war das einzige Mal, dass Shizuo einen anderen als seinen Bruder darauf angesprochen hatte, dass er ein Omega war, und dass er ein Problem damit hatte mit dem zurecht zu kommen, was sein durcheinander geratener Hormonhaushalt mit ihm anstellte.


	8. Das einzige Gespräch, bei dem Shizuo nicht versucht hat Izaya umzubringen

Das einzige Gespräch, bei dem Shizuo nicht versucht hat Izaya umzubringen/zumindest zu verletzen und der Floh seinerseits nicht handgreiflich geworden ist, ja nicht mal allzu sehr gespottet hat, ist über fünf Jahre her. Bald zehn. Shizuo weiß nicht, wie er das Gefühl beschreiben soll, das er hat, wenn er sich vor Augen führt, was das eigentlich bedeutet. Nämlich doch nur, dass sie fast ebenso lange regelmäßig Sex haben (miteinander schlafen kann man es kaum nennen, weder das „miteinander“ noch eine so ruhige Tätigkeit wie Schlaf treffen auf das zu, was sie tun). Fast zehn. Er weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt irgendeinen Begriff für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen wie die ihren gibt. Meist würde er aber die Bezeichnung Menschen für sie ohnehin meiden.

Der Floh ist tatsächlich überrumpelt, als er ihm seine Tür öffnet. Offenbar ohne darüber nachzudenken, wer davor steht. Es ist merkwürdig, dass Izaya nicht prüft, was um seine eigene Wohnung herum vor sich geht. Wer ihn besucht. Shizuo glaubt fest daran, dass dies eine Ausnahme ist. Nun, selbst wenn es das nicht wäre, so ist Izaya auf ihn ohnehin nicht gefasst. Wahrscheinlich weil Shizuo, wenn er zu ihm kommt, sich für gewöhnlich mit Lärm und fliegenden Hindernissen ankündigt. Was in Izayas Fall auch immer begründet ist. Wenn Shizuo seine Haustür zerbricht, dann weil er Zeuge neuerlichen Chaos in Ikebukuro geworden ist, das eine deutliche Handschrift hat.

Nun. Er hat geklingelt. Er hat gewartet. Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Nicht immer ist eine Wiederholung nötig.

Izaya sieht aus wie immer (was es schwer macht, nicht auf seine gewöhnliche Reaktion auf seinen Anblick zurückzukommen). Aber jetzt ist nicht immer. Jetzt ist anders. Und irgendein Teil von Shizuo ist überzeugt, dass auch Izaya, obwohl er aussieht wie immer, anders ist.

Der Floh braucht einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Doch dann grinst er. Mistkerl. Als ob er sich aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde. Nicht, wenn er einen Zeugen hat. Sicher nicht, wenn der Zeuge Shizuo ist. So wenig er es zugeben mag, er würde nie sagen, dass er Izaya versteht, aber dass heißt nicht, dass er ihn nicht kennt. Und Dinge sieht, die unter der Oberfläche dieses Grinsens liegen. Was nichts daran ändert, dass er überzeugt ist, dass er ihn nie wird leiden können.

„Oya, Shizu-chan? Bist du das? Mh. Das muss eine Illusion sein, richtig?“

Shizuo sagt nichts. Der Floh hört sich ohnehin lieber selber reden, vermutet er. Und das ist nicht die Zeit für einen Kampf. Er hat ein Ziel. Deswegen ballt er nur die Faust, was schmerzt, aber ihm hilft einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Er weiß, er wird später noch Abdrücke seiner eigenen Fingernägel auf seiner zusammengepressten Hand finden.

Die Schwierigkeit liegt nicht nur bei seinem Gesprächspartner, sondern auch bei seinem eigenem Geduldsfaden. Sich nicht allein vom Anblick des Flohs reizen zu lassen, ist allerdings zumindest ein wenig leichter, als er dachte. Irgendetwas, das Wissen, dass er Izaya unvorbereitet trifft, das Wissen, dass es hier um etwas anderes geht, der Blick, den Izaya hat, der sagt, dass auch er ahnt, dass hier ein Sonderfall vorliegt, lässt Shizuo ruhig bleiben. Also zumindest ruhig genug.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen. Und ich würde das gerne drinnen tun.“

Wieder schockiert er ihn. Nicht nur, dass er nicht flucht, er ist beinahe höflich. Irgendwie macht es fast Spaß, Izayas Erwartungshaltungen zu widersprechen.

„Ich soll Shizu-chan in meine Wohnung bitten...“, beginnt der Floh und Shizuo hört den Sarkasmus, der einen nervenzerreibenden Monolog ankündigt. Einen Monolog, der nicht damit enden wird, dass sie in der Wohnung zu dem Gespräch kommen, das er zu führen gedenkt. So viel dazu, sich zu beherrschen. Abrupt schiebt er den Floh zur Seite, welcher wohl mehr aus Gewohnheit heraus ausweicht, und betritt die Wohnung.

„Hausfriedensbruch!“, empört sich der andere hinter ihm, während sich Shizuo zielstrebig seinen Weg in das Nest allerlei schlechter Dinge, Angewohnheiten und Charakterzüge bahnt.

Im Vergleich mit Izayas Wohnung ist seine eigene schäbig, klein und heruntergekommen. Aber Shizuo würde sie dennoch nicht tauschen wollen. Seine Wohnung mag leer sein, aber sie hat etwas, das Izayas gänzlich fehlt: Ein Gefühl von Wärme. Echte Lebenszeichen. Der Wohnraum vom Floh wirkt gekünstelt. Ein Versuch menschliches Leben darzustellen, der im Großen und Ganzen scheitert. Sterilität, die Izaya nicht zu vertreiben in der Lage ist.

Besagter ist inzwischen dazu übergegangen fordernder zu sprechen. Hat aber noch nichts getan, um Shizuo tatsächlich aufzuhalten. Shizuo überlegt, wie viele Menschen Izaya in einer normalen Woche in seiner Wohnung zu Besuch hat und scheitert an dem Gedanken. Da sind die beiden Schwestern, die der Floh hat und die Shizuo kaum ein paarmal gesehen hat, und da ist diese Frau, die für, mit, vielleicht bisweilen gegen Izaya arbeitet (wer weiß das schon). Es gibt nicht einmal Fotos, irgendwelche Zeichen von Persönlichkeit und Erinnerung an diese wenigen Personen. Und ansonsten? Shizuo mutmaßt, dass nur wenige so allein sind, wie Izaya es ist, selbst wenn er mehr Kontakte hätte, so ist er doch auf seine Weise nie Teil einer Gruppe. Wäre er nicht, wer er ist, er könnte einem leid tun.

„Ich möchte ein Kind.“, sagt Shizuo, während er sich auf das Sofa setzt. Er sieht keinen Grund dazu, eine lange Vorrede zu halten. Wozu auch. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Izaya hält in seinem Reden, Umhertänzeln und Gestikulieren inne. Sein Monolog hat ihn nicht daran gehindert genau zu hören, was Shizuo gesagt hat. Und es zu verstehen. Er muss nicht fragen, wieso Shizuo mit dieser Aussage zu ihm kommt, oder was er von ihm will.

Kurz schweigen sie beide einfach nur. Izaya sieht ihn an. Wirklich an. Nicht so, wie er ihn sonst ansieht. Auch nicht so, wie er andere Menschen betrachtet. Es ist ein fremder, ein wenig surrealer Blick. Shizuo hat das Gefühl, das Izaya etwas sucht, von dem er selbst nicht weiß, was es ist.

„Wann?“, fragt er tonlos.

„Nächsten Monat. Wenn es nicht klappt übernächsten.“

Izaya wirkt nicht begeistert.

„Ich werde danach nichts mehr damit zu tun haben.“, sagt er, „Und ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht um dich kümmern.“

„Nein.“, bestätigt Shizuo. Denn das wollen sie natürlich beide nicht.


	9. Shizuo flucht als er den Teststreifen betrachtet

Shizuo flucht als er den Teststreifen betrachtet. Negativ. Er hat gewusst, dass es nicht unbedingt so leicht werden würde, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Und er hat auch auf nichts anderes gehofft. Er kennt die Chancen. Er hat lange mit dem Arzt darüber geredet, auch wenn es ihm unangenehm war. Er war darauf vorbereitet, dass es dauern könnte. Was nichts daran ändert, dass er enttäuscht ist. Erneut.

Niemals käme er auf die seltsame Idee Izaya dankbar zu sein, doch eines zumindest kann er dem Floh nicht vorwerfen: Es ist der dritte Versuch gewesen und obwohl es für sie beide jedes mal mehr als nur ein wenig irritierend ist, spricht ihn Izaya nicht darauf an, zieht ihn nicht auf und hat seine „Beihilfe“ nicht zurück genommen.  
Um als männlicher Omega schwanger zu werden, gehört ein bisschen mehr dazu, als nur ein wenig miteinander rumzumachen. Weniger als der schnelle, ungebundene Sex, von dem Shizuo sich gerne distanziert und den sie beide miteinander zu haben sich selbst lieber verleugnen (zumindest geht Shizuo davon aus, dass es dem Floh ähnlich geht), ist das, was sie tun klinisch. Neutral und unpersönlich. Ja, fast mehr eine Art präzise geplantes Prozedere in einem Labor. Shizuo weiß, dass es viele romantisch verklärte Ideen und Geschichten über die magischen Schwangerschaften männlicher Omegas mit ihren geliebten Seelenverwandten gibt. Sie alle regen ihn auf. Und er ist sich sicher, dass sie wenig mit der Realität gemein haben.  
Noch weniger, wenn man seinen „Partner“ nicht einmal leiden kann.

Teilweise mehrere Stunden Vorbereitung dahinein zu stecken, zu versuchen miteinander ein Kind zu erzeugen, ist wohl für manche Leute ein Anreiz sich näher zu kommen. Oder doch zumindest sich nicht ganz entfernt zu sein. Zumindest hat Shizuo selten regelmäßig so viel Zeit am Stück allein mit dem nervigen Insekt verbracht, ohne ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen zu versuchen. Was nicht bedeutet, dass sie sich nahe genug stehen, damit Shizuo sich zumindest ihm mitteilen kann. Er redet ohnehin nicht gerne und schon gar nicht über sich selbst. Nur dass es ihn doch langsam aber sicher zernagt, sich so frustriert zu fühlen. Er will mit jemandem sprechen, doch hat das Gefühl niemanden zu haben, mit dem er sprechen könnte. Nein, vielmehr ist er sich sicher, dass er niemanden hat, mit dem er sprechen könnte. Nicht wenn er die Konsequenzen eines solchen Gespräches vor Augen hat. Shinra? Tom? Sein Bruder? Chancenlos. Und Celty oder Varona erst recht.

Außerdem machen ihn die Medikamente, die er nimmt, um endlich, endlich ein Kind zu bekommen, unruhig. Noch unruhiger als sonst. Er fühlt sich unausgelastet und gleichzeitig wütend, aber fast mehr noch einfach nur müde.

Er wirft den Teststreifen in den Mülleimer. Seine Finger zucken nach einer nicht vorhandenen Zigarette. Sein Gesicht im Spiegel sieht mitgenommen aus, die Haare fangen an sich zu entfärben. Er weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, dass sie ihre natürliche Farbe hatten und vermutet, dass es länger dauern wird, bis alles Blonde verschwunden ist. Und er hat das Gefühl, dass er aufgeben wird, wenn dieser Moment eintritt. Er will nicht aufgeben. Die Idee allein ärgert ihn.

Er verlässt das Bad, ordentlicher als es lange war, und tritt in den Flur seiner kleinen Wohnung. Er hat angefangen Dinge wegzugeben und zu verkaufen. Zwar hat er nicht viel besessen, noch weniger, das im guten Zustand war, aber doch ein paar Sachen, die sich entbehren ließen. Auch keine Zigaretten zu kaufen, hat einen nicht geringen Teil zu einer wachsenden Rücklage beigetragen. Außerdem versucht er Kämpfen zumindest ein wenig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dafür holt er sich palettenweise Pudding. Wenn er fett wird statt schwanger, wird er wahrscheinlich ausrasten und seine ganze Wohnung zerlegen. Nicht weil ihm sein Aussehen etwas bedeutet, sondern weil er sich erniedrigt fühlen würde. Ausgelacht vom Leben. Mal wieder.

Shizuo geht in die Küche und findet ausgerechnet den Floh vor. „Tch.“ Auch dass Izaya in seiner Wohnung ist, gefällt ihm kein bisschen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass der andere wusste, wo er wohnt (er macht sich nichts vor, was das Wissen des Informante angeht), nur hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, ihn in seiner Wohnung vorzufinden. Es ist extrem irritierend. Zumal es nicht das erste mal ist. Oh nein. Shizuo musste den sehnlichen Wunsch haben, ein Kind zu bekommen, sie mussten ihr Gespräch haben und Izaya musste die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihn noch weiter zu stören, in dem er begann ihn bei sich zu Hause aufzusuchen. Vor allem, da er wissen muss, dass Shizuo nicht in seiner Wohnung kämpfen wird, nicht jetzt, und dass es ihn frustrieren wird.

Izaya springt auf, als er ihn sieht. Er beobachtet ihn. Shizuo fühlt Wut in sich aufsteigen. Der Floh schüttelt den Kopf, bedauernd, ihn belächelnd, verärgert, er weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich liegt ihm ein abfälliger Spruch auf den Lippen, aber er muss es sich wohl verkneifen ihn auszusprechen. Auch weil sie sich einig darüber sind, dass keine Worte getauscht werden, nicht in dieser Angelegenheit, nicht wenn der Floh sich in Shizuos Wohnung befindet.

Besagter verzieht das Gesicht. Nickt, nicht begeistert und geht dann endlich. Nicht hüpfend. Nicht springend. Wortlos. Fast möchte Shizuo meinen, dass nicht nur er beeinflusst wird durch diese seltsame Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen und diesen ganzen ungelösten Frust. Aber er will es nicht glauben, denn wenn Izaya nicht der Parasit ist, der er ist, bleibt nicht viel von ihm übrig und Shizuo hat im Gegenzug das Gefühl, dass dann auch er selbst hohl sein müsste. Er denkt zu viel nach.

Als sie sich das nächste mal sehen, wirft Izaya ein Messer nach ihm und Shizuo kontert mit dem nächsten besten Straßenschild. Und es tut gut.

Noch ein Monat. Ein Monat, ein Versuch. Mehr als einmal im Monat wäre nicht immer ratsam, hat der Arzt erklärt. Shizuo hat vieles von dem, was er erklärt hat nicht vollkommen verstanden, aber er befolgt die Ratschläge. Drei, vier, fünf Anläufe seien normal.

Er wird standhalten. Er wird nicht aufgeben. Solange sie sein können, wer sie eigentlich sind, solange er Izaya durch Ikebukuro jagt und der Floh gefühllos unter allen seinen Scherzen und boshaften Bemerkungen ist, wird er nicht den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.


End file.
